This invention relates to electro-medical apparatus and methods and particularly to packaging structures for medical electrode apparatus. The packaging structures are particularly useful for housing medical electrodes prior to use. And, the packaging structures have features that will allow the stored medical electrodes to be periodically tested during storage.
In the past, various electrode devices and/or methods, including packaging schemes have been used and proposed. However, these devices are generally complex, inefficient to use and have significant shortcomings. Specifically, most electrodes and packaging structures for such electrodes do not provide the ability to test for readiness after, typically, long periods of storage without compromising the sterility and performance of the electrode.
Despite the need for an electrode device and electrode packaging which overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art, none, insofar as is known, has been proposed or developed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrode system which is relatively simple to manufacture and to use, which is effective at delivering high currents and voltages for use in cardiac defibrillation, which is stable and has a long shelf life, and which permits periodic testing of electrode viability and/or functionality without degrading electrode quality and provides for the ready releasability of the electrodes when the electrodes are removed from the package for use on a patient.